The present invention relates to a grommet having a grommet main body formed of an elastic material and shaped like a hollow cylinder, and a protector placed in the hollow space of the grommet main body.
From the viewpoint of water stopping in routing electric wires in a machinery such as vehicles, a grommet having a support body (a protector) placed in a hollow space of a hollow elastic body (a grommet main body) has been used. For example, one of such grommet in the background art is configured to enable the water stopping between an outer wall surface of the grommet main body and an attachment surface of an attachment target panel such as a vehicle door by fixing the grommet main body to the attachment target panel while pressing the grommet main body to contact the attachment target panel.
In addition, for discrimination from grommets that are disposed in a through-hole of an attachment target panel, grommets of the above kind may be called “penetration-less grommets.”
As for details of the above grommet, refer to JP 2015-204254 A.